Numerous devices and chemicals exist to assist one in starting a fire (e.g., fireplace fire, charcoal fire, campfire). Historically, kindling and/or newspaper was used to start a fire. A company called Duraflame® sells a fire starter called firestart® that is used to assist one in starting a composite fire log or wood fire. Lighter fluid or fuel is doused on charcoal briquettes and then lit to facilitate ignition of the charcoal briquettes of a charcoal fire. A problem with all of the devices and chemicals used in starting a fire is that none of them are re-usable. Consequently, these firestarting devices or chemicals are consumed with the fire and no longer effective after a single use.